1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of bulk package aseptic beverage containers and to the automatic filling of semi-frozen or chilled liquid beverage dispensers. In particular, the present invention is directed to a self-contained apparatus and process for the refrigerated storage of bulk package aseptic beverage containers, delivery of liquid from the bulk package containers, and automatic filling of semi-frozen or chilled liquid beverage dispensers.
2. Prior Art
Different types of semi-frozen and chilled liquid beverage dispensers are known. Often, these dispensers have a clear plastic container or bowl and produce the semi-frozen product from a liquid. These dispensers then store the product in a semi-frozen condition for dispensing. When the semi-frozen beverage is depleted, the bowl must be refilled. The top of the bowl is removed and liquid is replenished by an attendant. After the beverage dispenser has been refilled with liquid, a time period is required to reach the semi-frozen state. The beverage dispensers may be used for chilled beverages, frozen beverages such as lemonade, alcoholic drinks such as pina coladas or margaritas, or semi-frozen beverages sometimes known as slushies.
The beverage device itself typically includes a cylinder within the bowl which is refrigerated with refrigerant. A helical blade continually moves across the external portion of the cylinder to scrape off frozen crystals formed by the refrigeration process. Accordingly, over time, the entire contents of the bowl becomes semi-frozen and the product is mixed while in the bowl.
As the product is dispensed, the level in the bowl is lowered. A film of the product may remain on the walls of the bowl above the then current level of the chilled or semi-frozen product. The film on the bowl is not in contact with the chilled or frozen zone, has a tendency to rise to ambient temperature and requires periodic cleaning. When it is desired to clean the dispenser, a cover on the bowl may be lifted off and then slid forward. Once the contents of the bowl have been removed, the bowl can be pulled forward to the front and removed for washing and cleaning. To refill, the liquid mixture must be poured from a bulk storage container into the open top by an attendant. The process to replenish and the process to clean are both time consuming.
The liquid may be packaged for storage and transportation in various ways such as in plastic containers or other packaging.
Bulk packaging for beverage products has existed for a considerable time period. One type of bulk package is known as a xe2x80x9cbag ""n boxxe2x80x9d. A flexible inner storage membrane, such as a plastic, is retained within a rigid package such as a cardboard or corrugated box. The product packaged in this format is typically shelf stable and capable of being pumped to a dispenser from a remote location. There are a plurality of systems to accomplish this result and usually include a rack for multiple bag ""n box storage devices at a remote location, at ambient temperature, utilizing pumps to move the product from the remote station to the dispenser. Existing delivery systems, however, are designed to deliver only high acid products. Such delivery systems are not fully refrigerated. The present invention is designed to deliver both high acid products and low acid aseptic products which are subject to special regulations by the FDA. Furthermore, the delivery system is fully refrigerated.
One type of beverage is packaged and transported in aseptic conditions. The aseptic process allows beverages to be formulated without preservatives which produces a superior quality beverage compared to conventional methods. Aseptic products are shelf stable until they are opened and at that time, they need to be consumed or refrigerated.
In recent years, bulk packaging systems have been developed for aseptic liquid products. The aseptic package functions only as a package device for transportation and does not function as a delivery system for the product.
It is also well known that the shelf space in convenience stores and restaurants is extremely valuable and its use must be maximized. Accordingly, making use of existing space above beverage dispensers is desirable.
There remains a need to retrofit a liquid storage, delivery and automatic filling device to a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser.
There is also a need to increase production capacity of a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser beyond the capacity of the particular bowl and automatically fill the bowl from bulk storage.
There is also a need to decrease the downtime of a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser device because of required replenishing of liquid by automatically refilling the liquid dispenser device.
There is also a need to decrease the downtime of a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser device because of required periodic cleaning.
There is also a need to maintain the semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser in a nearly filled condition.
There is a further need to maintain the level of beverage product in a semi-frozen liquid beverage device to maintain consistency of the beverage delivered.
There is a further need to provide a self-contained apparatus that will be accessible to attendant personnel yet take up very little shelf space.
There is a further need to provide a self-contained liquid storage, delivery, and automatic fill apparatus that will retain liquid in refrigerated condition at all times from the bulk storage package through delivery and into a chilled or semi-frozen liquid beverage device.
There is a further need to provide a self-contained liquid storage, delivery, and automatic fill process that will promote hygiene in the refilling and cleaning process and will decrease handling of bulk storage containers.
The present invention provides a self-contained liquid storage, delivery and automatic fill apparatus which will be used with a chilled or semi-frozen liquid beverage machine. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus will include a storage cavity located in a housing. Extending from the housing are four legs which surround and straddle the beverage dispenser machine, so that the apparatus would sit on a counter top.
The apparatus may include a lighted or illuminated sign panel divided into a top panel and a pair of lower panels and may include a video monitor.
The storage cavity includes a caboose, each caboose being moveable within the cavity on a pair of tracks. The caboose moves on the tracks between a forward position and a rear, storage position. Attached to each caboose is a tray. The tray is rotatable with respect to the caboose about a hinge so that the tray moves from a storage position to a loading position. The tray is designed to receive a bulk storage container containing liquid beverage. In one embodiment, a pair of storage cavities are provided with a pair of cabooses and trays for a pair of storage containers.
A fluid tube within the apparatus will terminate on one end in a valved fitment which will be connected to a cap of the bulk storage container. The fluid tube will pass from the refrigerated storage cavity into a pumping area in one of the legs which will likewise be refrigerated. The fluid tube will thereafter terminate in a quick disconnect fluid coupling of a thermally conductive material, such as metal.
The fluid coupling will interface with and connect with a bowl coupling which is secured to the side of a bowl of the beverage dispenser machine. The bowl coupling is likewise of a thermally conductive material, such as metal, so that the bowl coupling may be connected or disconnected to the tube coupling without use of fasteners or tools. The bowl coupling has a one-way check valve.
The liquid beverage is moved from the storage container into the fluid tube and, thereafter, through the couplings and into the bowl by a peristaltic pump in one of the legs. The face of the peristaltic pump is located within the refrigerated pumping area of the leg.
A water line from a water supply may be directed to the fluid tube and thereafter into the bowl. A solenoid electric switch may be provided to open a valve to provide fresh water to the bowl of the dispenser.
Alternately, a water line from a water supply may be directed through a fluid tube and past a solenoid switch to a spray nozzle above the bowl to provide water to the bowl.
The storage cavity also includes an open front of the housing which will be closed and covered by an insulated door which will be opened for access to the storage cavity. When the door is open, the tray may be moved on the tracks from the rear, storage position to the forward position. The door may include an optional lock and may be large enough to cover a door on the leg so that the apparatus may not be tampered with except by authorized personnel.
The apparatus also includes a liquid level sensor in the form of an electric probe which will terminate in the bowl. If the liquid falls below a certain level, the circuit is interrupted and the beverage pump will be activated, thereby replenishing the bowl.
The present invention provides a totally refrigerated environment for the liquid from the bulk storage containers through the delivery system and into the beverage dispenser.